superheroes_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Draco "Phoenicious" Taller
Draco "Phoenicious" Taller, formerly known as Draco Phoenicious, is one of the main four protagonists of Superhero RP 1, and one of the main five in Superhero RP 2. Personality At the begininng of Superhero RP 1, Draco is shown as a quiet, timid boy sitting alone at lunch during his first day at AFUGS. He also has trouble making friends, due to his unpredictable outbursts of rage and his trouble controlling his pyrokinesis, which is shown when he almost burns a boy with a candle for making fun of him. During the same lunch, he meets Frank Harrison and Aveleen O'Rourke, the only people at the school who undesrstand him, and quickly becomes involved in the TEA conspiracy and eventually the eat the Scorion King. Throughout his adventures in the first RP, Draco's personality drastically, and he became a strong, confident young man, as well as gaining the ability to fly and breath fire to a dose of Falcultanium. This confidence and power land him a job as a professional superhero after the heroes p at the end of the first RP. History Before Superhero RP 1 Draco was born in the Eastern Residential District of Belle Riviere, and lived in a town house with his parents and sister. His parents worked at the TEA ranches, and, despite their miserable, low-paying jobs tending the livestock for TEA's experimentations, they were always in good spirits and tried to see the good side in everything and everytone. Due to their close proximities to the ranches, Draco and his sister Eleanor became friends with Layla Evermore, who had been captured from her tribe in South America along with three other scorions for experimentation. Layla was also surprisingly optimistic despite her life. On one of their playdates, Draco, Eleanor and Layla discovered a scorion egg that had been disposed of TEA after it was presumed dead due to being exposed to high levels of radiation. The trio decided to secretly raise the egg, and, against all odds, it hatched into a healthy scorion baby, though, mysteriously, it only ever stayed in its feline form. When the scorion was large enough to fend for itself, the trio released it into the woods near the TEA building. When Draco was ten years old, his parents decided to take him and his sister to visit their rich aunt Edna, who worked for TEA and lived in a rural mansion several miles west of Belle Riviere. Draco was reluctant to go due to his fear of the wilderness and his opposition to TEA employees (besides his parents), but was eventually persuaded to go. On the road, however, tragedy struck. Draco's family was attacked by two men weilding Cylindrones. His parents were killed, and he was severely injured. The last thing Draco saw before passing out was the two men dragging his sister away. When Draco awoke, he was leaning against a tree in a ravine, which he had fallen to nafter the explosion. His arms and legs were immovable due to severe injuries. He was about to give into despair when a strange glowing man appeared from seemingly nowhere and promised to ehlp him. The man transported Draco to a fiery landscape of volcanoes and lava, where, miraculously, the boy's injuries vanished. The man then revealed his true form as the Fire Dragon Phoenicious, and told Draco that dragons were once abundant on Earth, but were wiped out by man in the Great Dragon War. Phoenicous explained that he was one of only four elemental dragons left on Earth, and that each dragon had created a realm based on their element. Every hundred years, one of the dragons would select a human to bring to their realm, and teach them the ways of the dragon, in order to reestablish the ties the two species once had. Draco questioned why he had been selected to go to the Fire Realm, and Phoenicous explained that it had been foretold by Draco's prophetic grandfather that his grandson would become the heir to the Fire Dragon's power. Phoenicious also reveals that Draco's parents had known about the prophecy, and had been planning to send Draco to the Fire Realm when he turned eighteen, but due to the recent tragedy, he would have to start eight years early. Draco was initially shocked, by both the existence of dragons and by the fact that his parents had been keeping such a big secret from him, and is still traumatized by his parents' death. However, he eventually accepted his fate and begins to learn the ways of the dragon from Phoenicious. For two years, Draco trained in the Fire Realm, developing pyrokinesis as well as physically altering his appearance. Phoenicious eventually decided that Draco had become proficient enough in his power to leave, but did not believe Draco was prepared for the cruelty of the outside world. Therefore, Phoenicious removes all of Draco's memories in order to keep the existence of the Dragons and the Elemental Realms a secret until Draco was mature enough to handle it. Phoenicious sent Draco back to Belle Riviere, transporting him back to the same roadside where they had first met. By some astronomical coincidence, his uncle Robert had been passing through the area at the exact same moment. Robert, who had recently begun abducting superhumans as part of TEA's master planCategory:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters